Clove and Cato's Wonderland Hunger Games Adventure
by Invisi The Royal Platypus
Summary: What if Cato and Clove won the Hunger Games? Or if Clove had a remote that controlled everything? What if their evil enjoyment of death was all an act? Please read, because I suck at summarys and it's quite funny. R&R K for saftey MULTICHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I was just watching "The Hunger Games" and I was really thinking about all of those fics about Cato and Clove winning the games and how they suddenly stopped being evil after the games, so I decided to parody them winning the games and stopping being evil. It starts during the games. It's from Clove's P.O.V. Also, sorry for dropping off the face of the earth for a while. I'm back. **

"Katniss" I said, evilness in my voice. I put the entire world in slow-mo for a second with my Universal Control Remote (Thank you sponsors) and laughed evilly. Then, I completely stopped the world and turned around in a circle. I saw Cato far away, and used my remote to bring him way closer just in case Lover Boy came, or Thresh. Then I pinned Katniss on the ground with multiple knives through her clothing.

I stared at my remote and pressed the "play" button. Then, I picked up my favorite knife and walked over to Katniss.

"You have to die so me and Cato can win" I said with complete evil filling my entire face, my eyes turning into black voids of darkness. She screamed so I attacked her. I managed to reach over and press pause, then skip. Some time in the future, I saw a hovercraft in the sky, and then another. I smiled. Skipping the fighting was easy, and then Cato and I stayed alive, although I wished I could fight, I kind of sucked at it.

"CATO" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He ran over to me.

"Good job" he said, an evil grin spreading across his face. "We can attract Thresh, who probably would have killed you if you hadn't have skipped it." I gave him a dirty look, my eyes turning into black voids of darkness again.

I playfully punched him, and he flew thirty feet through the air and crashed into a tree. Thankfully he was still alive. He rubbed his arm and frowned at me.

"Clo-ove" he whined. "That kinda hurt!"

"Whatever" I said, pressing fast-forward until his mouth stopped moving. We sat around for a while, and out of boredom, I pressed skip. I heard a boom and a growl.

"WE WIN" I screamed, and somewhere in The Capitol, the game makers face-palmed. A hovercraft soon appeared to take us home. I, personally, was starving. I made straight for the food and drink.

I took an entire chicken with five scoops of vegetables, four scoops of mashed potatoes with twenty four spoons of gravy, and six glasses of hot chocolate.

Cato gave me a weird look. "Someone's hungry" he joked.

"I'm a growing girl" I hissed, my eyes turning blacker by the second.

"I'm sorry" he hissed, then mumbled under his breath, "around the middle." I was too lazy to vaporize him.

"Cato" I said. "We're out of the arena! WE WON!" then I squealed and hugged him. We both started dancing around.

"Which charity should we donate the money too?"


	2. Hide and Seek

** A/N Before I begin the parody part of this writing, I'd like to thank Part Of The Sky for adding this story to their favorites as well as Mockingjay200 for adding this to their favorites and alerts, both less then 12 hours after I wrote it. Thank you. Now, on with the story. **

"Not a charity" I insisted, trying to talk the idea out of Cato's head. "The CHILDREN!""

"NO!" Cato argued. "District 11 needs money! The starving children don't!"

"THE CHILDREN INCLUDES DISTRICT 11 CHILDREN!"

"Fine" he agreed. We sat in silence for a while.

"Why did we even volunteer for the games?" I asked Cato. "There were others willing to volunteer for the children."

"Because we were the most likeable" he answered. "You got a Universal Control Remote for crying out loud!"

"But now I feel guilty" I whine.

"Don't" Cato replied. "It was all for the children!"

"You're right!" I said happily, and then I began to dance around, leaving my food untouched. Cato began to eat it. I turned toward him and he ducked under the table.

"CATO" I screamed. He didn't show up. "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A GAME OF" I paused for effect. "HIDE AND SEEK!" Then I began counting down from ten. "ZERO" I screamed once I reached it, and then spun around. I couldn't see Cato.

The first place I checked was the oven. He wasn't in there. Then I checked the toilet. He wasn't there either. He wasn't in his pillowcase, on the top shelf of his closet, or in one of the staff's mouth.

"CATO" I screamed. "YOU WIN!" he then stepped out from behind me.

"I win" he laughed. I laughed to.

"I don't really like losing" I admitted. Then I gasped. "That's so mean! I'm so sorry losing! FORGIVE ME!" I wailed.

"I'll be it now" Cato said when I stopped crying. He began counting down from ten, and I ran and hid behind a toothpick.

"Two, ZERO" he screamed.

"Cato" I said. "You forgot to say one!"

"I'M SO SORRY! DOES EVERYONE FORGIVE ME?" he asked. A chorus of annoyed yeses filled the room.

"YES! I FORGIVE YOU" I wasn't sure why they seemed annoyed. He then began counting from twenty. I hid behind a spatula this time.

"ZERO" he cried.


End file.
